Where an auxiliary device such as the filter of GB 2448232 is used, an in-line connection is required which diverts fluid flow from existing pipework to the filter and then returns the flow to the existing pipework. The filter must be fitted in a substantially vertical orientation. However, the relative position and orientation of the existing pipework may vary and access may be restricted. Therefore, providing a connector to divert the flow to the auxiliary device can be awkward.